


AoKise Headcanon

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuties, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aomine is a hopeless romantic, Kise is a hopeless lover, and Kagami and Kuroko are just hopeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AoKise Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! Please ignore the bland title, my mind went blank while typing. I take headcanon requests on my tumblr page and this will definitely be posted on there, so look out for it!  
> ~Kurokocchi

There he was, right there. Right. There.

Aomine swallowed down his fears (and the nervous bile gathering in his throat) and approached his favorite copycat. The guitar he had just learned to play the night before dangled from his right hand as he walked over to the bench Kise sat on. He felt like kneeling was more romantic, and boy was he a sucker for romance. So he took a knee and rested the guitar awkwardly on his thigh.

_"Aomine kun," Kuroko had grabbed Aomine's jacket sleeve after a practice match. Aomine glared down at him._

_"What is it, Tetsu?" he asked._

_"You have a thing for Kise kun."_

_Aomine sputtered for an answer much like a fish out of water but with less flopping around. Finally he composed his thoughts into a sentence. "I have a thing for boobs, not balls, Tetsu."_

_"Yes, but having a thing for boobs and having a thing for Kise kun can fall on the same plane," Kuroko reasoned. Aomine just scoffed._

_By that time Kagami had wandered after his lost boyfriend, wondering just where he'd gone. Once he spotted the two he carefully approached the situation; last time he'd read a conversation out of context, Kuroko had to spend ages explaining that being such an oaf was a good thing._

_Kagami's nerves died down when he heard the mention of Kise and Aomine. He draped an arm around Kuroko as he got close enough and Kuroko leaned into his side on instinct. Aomine gave the two a look of almost longing and Kuroko sighed at him. "Aomine kun, you're hopeless. Just ask Kise kun out already."_

_And so the three went to dinner, and Kuroko and Kagami told stories about how they came out to each other ("And you wouldn't believe how open he was about it," Kuroko let out a soft giggle covered by his napkin)._

_"This is great and all, but how do I come out to Ryouta?" Aomine asked, growling. Kuroko gave him a blank look, as if he'd just received a present from a stranger on the street._

_"Try serenading him," Kagami shrugged. Both pairs of blue eyes settled on him._

_"That's...a good idea," Aomine finally said with reluctance. "Thank you. I think I'll do that." He picked up the bill for his food, which had been long forgotten until then, and put the correct amount of money in it. Picking up his bag, he gave them a curt nod. "I'll tell you how things go."_

_That night, Aomine stayed up late learning how to play the chords for a song Kise had loved back in middle school, a love song about the sun and the moon, and gradually learned to play and (somewhat) sing at the same time._

And that's what got him here.

Aomine cleared his throat. Kise clearly wasn't paying any attention until then, since his face was buried in his phone. "D-Daikicchi?" Kise asked, looking at him with confusion in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit you," he said with a sly smirk.

"What's with the--"

"Please, just listen," Aomine snapped a little harsher than intended. He immediately hissed and sighed. "Sorry. Please hear me out."

So Kise shut his mouth, listening intently as Aomine's trembling fingers strummed the first notes of his favorite song. Two chords in and Kise was near tears; how had Aomine remembered such a small detail as his favorite song?

On top of that, Aomine's singing voice wasn't bad. It was good. Really good. As Aomine sang the last note and strummed the last chord, he looked Kise straight in the eye. His lip trembled a little in fear of what he knew had to be said at this point. However, Kise stole the words out of his mouth.

"I love you, Daikicchi!"

Aomine wasn't sure he'd heard the man right. His cheeks, however, were absolutely sure, since they went red with Kise's statement. He rose to his feet and smiled. "I love you, Ryouta."

Kise wrapped his arms around Aomine delicately and held him there. Aomine kissed his temple and hugged him back sheepishly. He loved being this close, he'd been pining for this for so long, but now that he had it he didn't know what to do. So he just held Kise.

***

Kagami and Kuroko walked into the restaurant hand in hand and scanned the area for the two idiots. Kagami pointed towards a table in the back and they quietly made their way into the seating area, sitting down across from the men who were too concerned in eating each other rather than the ordered appetizer.

"Aomine kun, Kise kun, please, not at the table," Kuroko scolded, and the two yanked apart in a haste. Both wore sheepish grins, swollen lips, and rosy cheeks.

"Ah, sorry Kurokocchi," Kise sang, picking up a bit of sushi from the appetizer plate. "We got a little antsy waiting for you and Kagamicchi."

"Understandable," Kagami said before Kuroko could make any further comment. Aomine was already embarrassed to the point of hiding his head in his hands. "Oi, Ahomine, how long have you and blondie been together now?"

"A month and a half," Aomine replied in a quiet voice, which was very out of character for the man. Kise just giggled.

"Daikicchi and I have been dating for forty-two days," Kise shrugged. "Aomine is keeping count on his calendar."

"Ryouta," Aomine said in a warning tone. Kise just waved him off and proceeded to tell stories of their first dates, how Aomine would hold his hand and glare at any other attractive men that passed by like a possessive wolf.

"Taiga kun was like that in the beginning too," Kuroko said after Kise told a rather descriptive story of how Aomine threatened to yank a man's balls off.

"Tetsuya, I don't think I ever threatened to rip a man's genitals off," Kagami deadpanned, his cheeks getting a little hot with embarrassment.

"Oh! There's also the time that Daikicchi picked me up and--"

"Taiga kun does that all the time--"

"But Daikicchi grabbed my--"

"So did Taiga kun--"

And from there, the dispute escalated into a 'who was more handsy with their boyfriend' contest between Kise and Kuroko. Kuroko won, seeing as how he was willing to describe in great detail how many showers he and Kagami shared. Leaving all three of the men at the table flustered and blushing, he smirked in satisfaction.

"This evening is going very well, Taiga kun," Kuroko mumbled, leaning against his boyfriend.

"You made it awkward, Kurokocchi," Kise huffed. "Plus Daikicchi and I can't share a shower since we go to different high schools right now."

"We can still shower together," Aomine mumbled.

The waitress standing by the table with four plates of food wore scarlet cheeks. Finally, when Aomine began describing just how he would use the soap on Kise's body, the waitress cleared her throat. She hastily passed out the dishes and sped away.

Kise just laughed, as well as Kagami, as Aomine slammed his head onto the table in embarrassment. "That poor innocent woman heard all of that..."

"She isn't so innocent," Kuroko sighed. "She was listening just as intently as Kise kun."

The four ate their dinner in rather awkward silence, since none wanted to speak of sex while they ate their meals. When it was time to part ways, Kagami covered his and Kuroko's bill, Aomine covering his and Kise's. They rose from the table at the same time and gathered their things. Kuroko pulled Kagami out of the restaurant and down the sidewalk.

"Tetsuya," Kagami smirked. "All that sex talk make you--"

"Yes," he whispered breathlessly, and so began the race to Kagami's apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please leave a kudos/comment so I know what to improve on and what you liked! It would be a great help to me!  
> ~Kurokocchi


End file.
